Garma of the Living Room
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Based on the slice of life series "Garma of the Space Island", Garma Zabi, fresh off a betrayal by his former best friend and being hunted by Federation forces and sympathizers, ends up seeking refuge in the form of Kinue Crossroad's couch. Not-serious fluff/romance ahead, and featuring Char as a sitcom archnemesis! (Non-canon spinoff to "All Hail Zeon", minor Gundam 00 crossover)
1. At a Crossroads

The year is Universal Century 0079. The Principality of Zeon has waged a war rebelling against the Earth Federation, the result of which has been the death of millions because the leader of Zeon's forces, Gihren Zabi, doesn't know how to stop committing genocide and nuclear weapons were traded like children's trading cards during the beginning of the war until Zeon and the Federation decided that maybe extinction wasn't cool and then decided to gather at the Antarctic like penguins and ruled future usage of such things were a no-go. Giant robots which can shred tanks and ships apart? Those of course are fine, so the war has continued on for nearly a year. The conflict would be known as the One Year War after the fact, but this is before that eventuality, taking place in November as Zeon's massive lead in the war really begins to crumble.

Quite unlike his sibling Gihren Zabi in that he actually was a good person and had a soul, the leader of the Earth invasion forces Garma Zabi has fallen on hard times unfortunately after he learned firsthand that his longtime friend and comrade Char Aznable was actually a teamkilling fucktard. Instead of work with Garma and ambush the enemy at a critical moment that could have shifted the tide of the war, Char decided it was best to use that moment to take out a grudge he holds against Garma's father which Garma has no part in, and so had Garma ambushed instead. While Federation propaganda would have it said that Garma perished in a last blaze of glory, the truth of the matter is that he survived, but has fallen on hard times. After all, Earth is coming back to being controlled by the Federation, his best friend tried murdering him, his family was busy backstabbing eachother, his fiance decided to try and avenge his not actual death by attacking his killers and then dying in the process along with many of his forces, and the Federation would very much like Garma dead or captured, while the inhabitants are split between either liking his relief efforts (such as in Australia) or hoping he would meet a swift and unpleasant end (such as the resistance in North America).

In the wise words of the ancient comedian Robin Williams, whose comedy specials were on a DVD Garma had growing up, _"Life is shit, get to know this."_

It is under these dire straits that we find Garma knocking on someone's door and praying that the young couple he passed on the first floor of the apartment building will ignore his purple hair and how he was wearing sunglasses while inside. After all, purple hair _was_ becoming more common for some reason, as well as blue, fiery red rather than just ginger, white hair on young people, and other such oddities...and as for the sunglasses, it was a trick Garma picked up from his friend Char, and for some reason it seemed to be working so far.

Answering the door was a woman just barely older than Garma himself. With brown, chin length hair, a set of large brown eyes that looked more American than Japanese (a hint of a mixed parentage), and a glare which instantly reminded Garma of his dear sister who knew no other facial expression most days, the woman in question speaks to him with both irritation and coldness in her voice.

"No solicitation."

Not actually having planned out this greeting all too much, Garma is left with his mouth open for a moment as he tries to find the right words to say. He was charismatic and a good speaker naturally, so not having something to say in this instance was actually quite the new experience for him. As he fumbles with what he is trying to say, the woman standing across from him narrows her eyes further.

"Hey, you look familiar..."

This is a relief to Garma, as he had been worried that he would have the door slammed in his face...it happened many a time as he tried to just make it through day to day. Some people he tried taking refuge with contacted the Federation while they thought he was asleep, others just yelled at him and blamed him for Gihren's actions, and some went looking for guns, so someone starting to recognize him without leaping for a telephone or gun was a very good sign.

"Wait, are you Garma Zabi?"

She seems shocked and surprised, but that's still a win so far in Garma's book, so he nods affirmatively, still a little nervous. No-one else was in the hallway, but he was worried someone might come out of a room and see him. That weird kid next door had given him a bit of a glare, but ultimately left and ignored him when Garma had knocked on the wrong door.

"Y-yes."

"Word is you're dead, so either you're a lookalike or the Federation really _does_ control its media."

Oh the media...she would know, Garma thought, as she was a part of it. The media organization JNN, the Japan News Network, was one he had been able to see in the past, and it had been his introduction to a reporter by the name of Kinue Crossroad. Honest to a fault, her reporting on how both sides had massive skeletons in their closets had earned her an assassination attempt some time back, though the details were kept shrouded by the Federation, hinting that they did it. As such, Garma had a hunch she wouldn't turn him right in to his enemies, not like many of the others he's met in recent weeks.

After bumming along place to place and doing just whatever he could to survive, he ended up in Japan, where the Federation had a fairly strong grip of things presently. It's been over a month, but due to misfortune he hadn't been able to meet up with Zeon forces, and attempts he had made to contact them instead led to him being chased and having to run for his life by local Federation garrisons or supporters. Things had gotten so bad in fact that he had not eaten in days outside of what he could salvage in the garbage, for while he had managed to acquire for himself funds, his face was being played on a lot of televisions and so he feared risking his face in public...some might take pity on him or be neutral, but many would want him dead.

This is what brought him here though: he figured that someone he saw on television who was honest and seemed nice would be a better bet than sleeping on the streets, so he did some amateur sleuthing and found this apartment's address. He couldn't read Japanese since merely being an important person did not impart the knowledge of every language, thus his knocking on the wrong door since the numbers were different, but he had some hope that he could at least stay here...for a night perhaps.

If it went well though...well that could wait until later. He smelled food, and it was breaking his concentration.

Taking a look at him, Kinue could tell that he was not in the best of shape, being quite skinny and pale from his recent experiences, "You can come in, but you have to answer my questions, got it?"

Garma nods quickly as she steps out of the doorway and leaves him space to enter, "Of course."

He enters, and she shuts the door behind him without a moment's hesitation, knowing like him that someone randomly seeing him would be bad news. Once inside, Garma takes his sunglasses off and lets out a sigh, glad that he's managed to get this far. It sure beat that time someone gave him a place to stay, drugged his food, and turned him in to the Federation, causing him to wake up and have to leap out of a moving car to get away. His arm _still_ hurt from that.

Being a news reporter who investigated things of interest, Kinue launches right into the questioning process, "So, what brings you to Japan?"

"Ever since my army lost, I've been going wherever I could to survive. If I wasn't being sold out, I was being hunted, so this is just where I..."

"Okay, I can understand that. But why are you at **_my_ ** house? I'm not exactly a supporter of the Zabi family."

While this might have normally been a slight, Garma instead grins because it's what helped inspire his choice to visit this place.

"Oh I know, you hate what Gihren and Kycilia have done, but you were always honest when it came to talking about me and good things I did, like the relief work in Australia, so..."

Taking a breath and pausing, Garma comes to look up at her earnestly.

"I know you're honest. Some criticize you for it, but I respect it."

Never one to really know how to take a compliment, such as only awkwardly yet earnestly responding when told she was beautiful on past occasions, Kinue actually stops her scowling and drops her inquisitorial expression to look at the young prince in near confusion.

Not one to appear weak however, she soon steels herself and attempts to use his compliment about her honesty against him.

"W...well then, why shouldn't I report you to the Federation?"

His response is as blunt as an ax, bluntness being a language which is well known by the reporter as she had once said, in front of her brother's girlfriend, that he didn't think he was seeing the right person. Such was Kinue's personality that she could raise no direct complaint to Garma's answer.

"Because they killed your father, and later tried killing you if I am not mistaken."

A reporter before her, Kinue's father had died for his part in pursuing a story concerning corruption within the Earth Federation. Taking his profession as her own, Kinue had taken to stubbornly following her stories just as he had...which led her to walking into the same danger as him, and a soldier in a Federation uniform shot her awhile back. While the Federation had denied it was really one of theirs, blaming it on a Zeon spy, the evidence still pointed in their direction after she had through actual journalism uncovered some illicit activities of the Earth Federation's politicians.

So Garma had chosen well, since while this was a reporter for a member nation of the Earth Federation, she happened to have a grudge that could very well give him a safe place to rest before continuing his journey to try and find a way back to Zeon.

"I shouldn't be talking to you."

"My family's wealth will be seized by the Federation oligarchs when..." Garma stops himself before he says 'we lose', shaking his head and continuing on with his explanation as to why she could benefit from listening to him, "Anyways, I have taken enough and have it hidden, but as you can imagine I can't go around showing that kind of money...or my face..."

A small fortune in bills, enough to maybe buy oneself a private island if they could actually speak to the right people unlike Garma, was presently hiding in a duffel bag underneath a garbage bin near the apartment building, but she didn't have to know that.

Kinue leans in towards Garma and glares at him as she ascertains his meaning, "Are you trying to bribe me to take you in?"

Garma makes no bones of his intentions, nodding to her with a smile. After all, since everyone was so ready to kill, capture, or otherwise deal with him unfavorably why shouldn't he reward someone who actually was willing to help him?

"If you make a deal, I can sleep easy knowing you'll keep it."

Truth be told, Kinue wasn't actually offended by the offer: she had bought off informants in the past to pursue her stories, so she couldn't complain about someone trying to buy her help.

Standing more upright, she crosses her arms and nods for him to go on, "So, what's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you more than your salary every month in rent if you allow me to live in your home as a safe harbor until such a time I can safely return to my people."

There was an obvious hole in this plan, one which Kinue readily picks out right after. Raising an eyebrow, she looks at Garma quizzically, "And when your side loses the war, as Gihren seems intent on doing right now? You won't be able to go home, so what then?"

Kinue sees the surprise in his face and sees his expression falter, the fact weighing heavily on him that his family was approaching a downward spiral, one which would likely see them all labeled war criminals and jailed for life if not just executed or thrown to a lynch mob.

Seeing this caused Kinue to sigh and shut her eyes as she realized she just _pitied_ him and now would be kicking herself if she just tossed this twenty year old out in the cold and to face his fate. Sure, he could _maybe_ find some other place to stay, but he had chosen to come here and obviously seemed to respect her...

"You know, I could be executed if anyone finds out."

Sensing that she had just resigned to allowing him to stay, Garma bowed his head apologetically and in thanks both.

"Thank you...If I'm found, I'll tell them I threatened you. I just...I'm running out of time and options, and I..."

"I understand...though I reserve the right to kick you out if I feel like you're endangering my brother and I, got it?"

"Of course."

"Also, for now, you're going to sleep on the couch, at least until I figure out things more."

Starting that night early November of UC 0079, Garma Zabi took up residence in the home of a Federation reporter by the name of Kinue Crossroad. Many a question was yet to be thrown at him, but for now he was able to just sit and relax as he ate the first home-cooked, not-trash meal he had in some time...and fortunately for him, it was actually good since his semi-friendly hostess was quite the cook. While to some sleeping on a couch might not be ideal, to Garma it actually reminded him of a simpler time, from before the Zabi family was a ruling elite and when they were just a few normal people making ends meet...when Gihren spent time on botany and being a NEET rather than planning genocide and world domination, and when Kycilia brought him to get ice cream instead of yelled at him for detailed reports of combat situations.

From his first impression, Garma was glad what he had seen on television was the genuine thing in regards to the reporter, and for the first time in weeks he actually let himself relax completely...

Of course, meeting the her brother Saji would end up making things more complicated later that night.

"Sis, I'm home. Sorry I'm late, Louise wanted..."

...

"W-why is there a dictator on the couch?"

* * *

 **A/N: Based off of the manga "Garma of the Space Island", this is a crack premise spin-off to my story "All Hail Zeon", which is a slight (not full) crossover between Gundam UC and 00 (slight in that instead of nameless background characters or OC's I used 00 characters who fit the roles such as Kinue rather than a random reporter). Going to be mostly slice of life with occasional humor, but because people like the Garma/Kinue ship when I've done it in the past I would be lying if I said there wouldn't be any romance. For now though, fluffy slice of life comedy stuff, and I hope you all may enjoy this oddball concept.**

 **Started out a bit more serious so I could set the stage, but going to focus more on the fluff as time goes on.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	2. Couch Dictatorship

_**A/N: Special thanks to Falzyker for reviewing last chapter, and for those who have favorited/followed it. I appreciate the support, and hope you continue to enjoy and may leave your thoughts in the reviews below!**_

* * *

Before Saji's arrival home, some ground rules needed to be established...namely, what Garma could and could not do during his stay. Showing him around the house, Kinue started off with their relatively small kitchen within the apartment.

"Dinner's at seven most nights, unless I'm working late. If I'm not around, eat whatever is in the fridge. I doubt you'll be able to go out for food after all."

Garma took a look around and found himself actually impressed by the well furnished kitchen with a stove, fridge, and row of cabinets which Kinue showed off to him in short order. He didn't know what to expect, but it was even more orderly than the one Kycilia kept some time ago...though they would likely have been about even he guessed if not for Dozle's careless nature causing Kycilia to always have to redo her hard work.

"Until I can see that you can cook well, no cooking. I will cook for you, since I enjoy doing that...a lot, actually."

Hanging off a hook on the wall was a cute little apron, and since Garma doubted it was for her brother, a good sign that Kinue did seem to take her cooking seriously enough. An older sister cooking for herself and a younger brother was a familiar concept to him, and so just being shown the kitchen actually brought to him a sense of ease he hadn't felt in quite some time. Spending months away from home fighting a war and barely seeing one's family could perhaps make seeing a cute little domestic scene quite welcome, or so he reasons to himself.

It takes Garma a moment to catch up with Kinue as she moves on to show him more of the apartment...though not a particularly _interesting_ part of the house as she shows him two closed doors.

"This is my room," she says while pointing to one of the doors, her face completely straight laced and her voice earnest, "You are not allowed in my room or Saji's room unless otherwise invited. Chances are you won't be, so get comfortable in the living room."

Garma nods to that, accepting her privacy and not wanting to dare do anything inappropriate...not only for his self-image, but for the fact that he was of a certain type of "old-fashioned" person and would never dare trespass in a situation he found to be scandalous. What's more, it would be rude to go beyond the boundaries allowed of him from someone who was doing so much for him.

"My brother Saji goes to school in the mornings after I leave for work, so you had better not keep him up late by making noise."

Garma bows his head respectfully, understanding well the plight of a student, being a fairly recent graduate himself, "Of course."

Next to be shown off is the living room, where Kinue highlights a fixture atop a small table...their phone, actually, Garma realizes after looking at it a few moments. There were so many different shapes and sizes for them, so it took him a bit to actually recognize this old school phone.

Kinue's explanation of the telephone mirrored that of her others...namely, that Garma was prohibited from actually interacting with it, "This is our telephone. You may not use our telephone, because the Federation already isn't a fan of me and I don't need them hearing Space Nazi secrets being told over my phone. If you want a phone, go get your own to use elsewhere."

While Garma could understand her reasoning, he still was growing a bit exasperated by the whole "you can't do anything" bit he was being told.

"If you don't mind me asking...what _can_ I do?"

That brought a pause to Kinue's tour, the hostess bringing a hand up to her chin to think about it more, "You can watch the TV when no-one's sleeping, I suppose," she shrugs and frowns, eventually placing her arms over her chest, "Sorry, I don't want to take unnecessary risks right now..."

After all, what was there to lose but one's life or freedom? Because of that, Garma chose to let go on the idea of having much of his own freedom within this place, since someone was risking so much for him out of basic compassion. It was better to be a good guest in an apartment than one in a jail cell or a morgue.

"I understand completely. I'm just grateful that you..."

Kinue looks away and comes to slightly blush out of embarrassment, "Stop making me feel bad for you. It's...conflicting."

"My apologies."

To move past her own awkwardness at not knowing how to properly accept praise or thanks, Kinue decided to go over and show the next area of the house to Garma...the bathroom.

"The bathroom. It doesn't have a lock, so knock before you go in. I don't want to see you looking at my brother in there. He's barely an adult."

While on the surface it didn't sound like a big deal, Garma went from silently nodding along to having his eyes widen at the implication of her statement.

"Wait...do you think I..."

"All anyone can talk about with you is how much you love that friend of yours, Char, so I'm just being cautious. Doesn't matter to me. If he was a girl and you liked them instead I'd have the same concern."

"...I like women."

"Sure you do."

"I mean it."

"Uh huh."

Garma did not know how to accept the fact that Kinue obviously thought he was gay for his former best friend, so he decided to just drop the issue and let her continue on with the misconception...after all, it shouldn't change anything, but it was a personal sore spot for Garma that people assumed so much about him and Char...especially after Char tried murdering him.

After talking about the whole bathroom situation Kinue brought Garma back to the living room, where she took to sitting against the back of a couch there, leaning as she spoke to Garma, "My brother is out working tonight, so you won't have to deal with him until later fortunately," pausing, she seemed to realize a special complication, "Come to think of it, I have to figure out how I'm going to explain all of this to him..."

That got Garma to actually worry: while Kinue might be okay with letting him stay, her brother was presently a wild card to him. For all he knew, Saji could turn him in near instantly, and that would be all she wrote.

"He...he doesn't support the Federation, does he?"

Kinue dispels the thought with a shake of her head no, "Not particularly...but he dislikes Zeon even more though. Something about your brother dropping a colony on Australia because Spacenoid independence or something like that."

While not the most comforting news, it was at least not the worst case scenario for Garma, "Wonderful..."

Taking another look at Garma, Kinue takes note that he's particularly skinny, especially compared to the times she had seen him on broadcasts and in print at her job. Since she had been working on the whole food situation prior to his arrival, she decided that it was about time she helped fix his physical condition a bit. He had to be starving, and talking about how he could or couldn't do things wouldn't fix that.

Entering the kitchen again, Kinue pulled out a freshly baked loaf of bread to present to a quite eager Garma, "Anyways, you look like you need some meat on your bones, so eat up."

Sitting down at a small dining table she brought him to, Garma let Kinue show off the small feast of food she had prepared that night. While the rest of the house appeared fairly frugal and almost sparse, there appeared to be no skimping on the food, something which suited Garma just fine.

Before he and Kinue could begin to dine on the first meal of this... _odd_ arrangement, Garma bowed his head once again to thank her.

"Thank you...this means a lot, Miss Crossroad."

"You're welcome," she says through a smile, though it soon shifted to a small frown, "But don't make me regret this...I'm not mean enough to turn you in to the Federation and get you killed, but my brother and I come first, _understood?_ "

Serious, authoritarian...Garma recognized that voice. That was 'Kycilia Mother Bear Mode', just coming out of the mouth of someone else this time. There was no arguing with it, just acceptance or refusal, and so Garma did what he always had: accept it.

"Yes ma'am."

His acceptance seemed to put her back in a good mood, and she came to lean down against one hand and palm as she witnessed Garma devour the food she provided, "Good. You seem nice enough, so pay the rent and I'll let you stay here awhile," watching the prince eat as fast as he could while trying to maintain some level of composure was a source of amusement to Kinue, "We'll talk more details tomorrow, but you really look like you could use some food and rest first."

Pausing his assault upon the food, Garma looks up with some embarrassment, "Is my appearance truly that poor?"

Ever one to be blunt, Kinue nodded and continue to grin, "You look worse than Saji during Finals. You might even need to take a shower before I let you sleep on my couch."

It was some fortune that Kinue had just happened to be cooking a large meal to celebrate a long and hard day at work when Garma showed up, more than she'd have been able to eat on her own and with her original goal having been to have leftovers to give Saji. Instead, she was able to feed Garma as well as herself, and there was a certain good feeling she got from helping someone in need...even if he was a part of the opposing faction and actually one of their royalty. Truthfully, he didn't seem as stuck up as she first expected, though he did carry himself with _some_ pretense.

"Thank you again...I apologize if my manners were lacking."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it. Have you ever tried eating with a ten year old? I'm used to it," Kinue laughs as she notices that there was not a speck on the plate Garma had before him, the Zabi prince having played the part of vacuum, "Either you were really hungry, or my cooking is better than I think it is."

"While I was quite hungry, I have to say that was the best meal I have had in quite some time. You are quite the chef, so I am even more grateful than I would be."

The fact that she was facing near constant praise and thanks was putting Kinue on the backfoot, for her only social contact was with her submissive and meek brother, her boss, and a couple coworkers, all of whom she thought of as nice, but none of whom she received this degree of kindness from.

"T-thank you, but you don't have to try and be nice. It's nothing special, especially with what you must be used to."

Garma...he really didn't seem all that bad. Sure, he could be playing the part of kind guest now, but he was coming off as quite genuine. While Kinue didn't trust or believe everything the Federation said, she still hadn't expected to be able to really meet a Zabi and like them as a person off the bat.

As a dictator? No, of course not, but a person? He was a nice guy, and the more she spoke with him the less hesitant she became about this arrangement.

Garma comes to look down at his empty plate, as if he were contemplating something, "I grew up on soup, bread, and pseudo-meats..." he closes his eyes and grins to himself as he reminisces of the past, "Kycilia used to cook for everyone before she went out to work at night, so I've always been quite the fan of homecooked meals."

The surprise was all too evident on her face, Kinue not having expected to hear that the prince and his family had humble origins.

Grinning, Garma responds to her surprise with amusement rather than admonishment, "What? I _did_ have a life before my father became Zeon's leader you know."

The conversation dies down a bit awkwardly as Kinue fails to find something to say back, instead using the empty plates on the table as a way of excusing herself. Garma offers to help her bring them up, but Kinue says that he should just take it easy for now: he can worry about being a productive member of the apartment tomorrow after he's recovered a bit. Since she said this all with both seriousness and kindness in her tone Garma decided to accept the hospitality, sitting down on the couch in the living room briefly as Kinue cleaned things up...only for the apartment's door to open and someone to come in.

"Sis, I'm home. Sorry I'm late, Louise wanted..."

...

"Why is there a dictator on the couch?"

That could certainly have gone better, Garma thinks to himself as he awkwardly gets up to try and respond to the brother of his hostess.

Kinue reacts more 'naturally', in that she greets Saji and casually introduces him to Garma, "Saji, meet Garma. Garma, Saji."

Saji holds out a hand awkwardly as Garma does the same to shake, "Uh...hello?" Saji turns to his sister sheepishly as he and Garma awkwardly shake hands, "I'm dreaming, right?"

For his part, Garma found himself at a loss for words, not having really been in such a situation before, "I..."

"Garma is going to be living here with us for awhile," Kinue explains without actually explaining much to her brother.

"May I ask the simple question of _why?"_

Kinue grins at her brother while keeping a somewhat chiding tone, "He needs a place to stay, if I turn him in he will be killed, and he's willing to pay rent while he's here. If you have more questions, may I remind you that your scholarship doesn't cover all your bills, Saji, and neither does your part-time job."

To try and take the blame in a sense, Garma pulls Saji's attention back to himself, "You probably hate me and my family, don't you? I'm sorry if I am imposing..."

Like his sister, Saji was a bit caught off guard by the fact that Garma wasn't literally Hitler like what the Federation liked to say, so his own attitude softened as looked back at Garma, "Uhh, hate may be a strong word, but after everything I can't say I'm much of a fan, no."

"I...I don't really blame you, but I do request that we keep things civil. I don't want to cause any problems, but I don't have many options at the moment."

"I guess it would be wrong to just let you die..." Saji admits before crossing his arms and looking away, "But I'm still not really okay with this."

Kinue chimes in cheerfully, glad that the two were at least willing to get along on some level, "So long as you keep your mouth shut, not being okay with it is fine. Just treat Garma with the respect you would any other guest, and everything should be fine."

Saji finds complaints with her statement, looking at his older sister warily, "Well, one, we never _have_ guests so there isn't much of an example for me to follow, and two, are we going to ignore the fact he tried taking over the Earth?"

Authoritative Kinue returned as she sensed her brother approaching 'do not talk about that' territory, " _Saji..._ "

Revealing himself to have nearly no backbone, Saji steps back and holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, shutting up now."

As the totally not awkward introduction dies down Kinue ends up yawning, it already being nighttime and a long day of work now wearing down on her mind and body. She stretches her arms out and yawns before grabbing a spare blanket and pillow and tossing it onto the couch for Garma's sake, "I already set the ground rules with Garma, but if there's anything you want to add, feel free to talk to him. I'm going to bed now, so place nice, okay?"

"Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight, Miss Crossroad."

With her going to her room and shutting the door for the night, Garma found himself awkwardly standing beside Saji in the living room. Neither said anything at first, though a thought seems to eventually worm its way into Saji's mind which makes him anxious until he verbalizes it.

"So, uhh, you're sleeping on the couch, right?"

Garma blinks, thinking that the question's answer was obvious, "Of course. Where else would I sleep?"

It seems like a large weight is lifted from the college student's shoulders as he lets his body relax, "Okay, thank god, that's a huge relief. I was worried we were going to have to share mine, or that you were sleeping with Kinue. Man that's a _huge_ relief."

The mere suggestion of impropriety prompts Garma to turn his nose up, "That would be highly inappropriate in either case, so of course not."

"Wow you really are a prince," Saji remarks amusedly before growing a bit more serious, "Anyways, if Kinue's letting you stay here, I won't make much of a fuss. I...I just ask that you try not to get us into any trouble, okay?"

Garma bows his head humbly, glad to have found this safe harbor and not about to take it for granted, "If any does, I will take full responsibility. I am a man of my word, and I do not wish to cause either you or your sister any trouble...I just want to live."

Saji was not exactly okay with this all really, but he trusted his sister and her judgment and so he'd go along with this...for now.

"Well, have a good night Mister Zabi. Let's hope you can go home soon, alright?"

Nodding back, Garma could agree with that sentiment, "That would be for the best, yes."

To go home...the possibility existed that he never would be able to, but the thought of one day returning to his father, Kycilia, Dozle, and even Gihren was a comforting one to Garma...though, in the meantime, he was more than grateful just for a couch, blanket, and pillow to rest upon.

Tomorrow would be a new day...and his first in a new life.

* * *

 **A/N: The stage has been set! Let the slice-of-life/family fluff begin!**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews below!**


End file.
